Anna's Succumbs
by iwantcandy1997
Summary: Anna has one hell of an adventure. Lemons some YURI too if you play your cards right!
1. Chapter 1: Nina

Pairing: AnnaxNina

Anna was in her tub taking a bubble bath when she heard…

"You must really think your something, huh?" a feminine voice was heard she turned around it was her sister Nina.

"Taking a bubble bath thinking you're so hot, huh?" Anna had no idea how Nina had got into her house and she had no idea what she had wanted.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm in the mood for some sparring? You want in?"

"You came to gloat about you winning against me, you never change Nina you know?"

"You never changed either, 'sister'." Nina got in a stance and asked for a challenged.

"Come on spar with your big sister, Anna." Anna had gotten out the tub got dressed and was ready to fight her sister.

"Let's do this." Anna had fought with her sister for quite something but every time she did she always loses to Nina. Nina was much too strong and clever for Anna. Nina had defeated Anna, again if Nina had her way she would've killed Anna but she had something else in mind as she straddled on top of Anna.

"Aw my sister got defeated again." Nina sarcastically remarked.

"Don't worry Anna, I'll make this very easy for you." She said as she ripped off Anna's dress and started to suck on her breast. Anna had gasped at her sister as she started to please her breast. Nina kept licking and sucking on Anna's tender nipples making them hard and sore.

"W-What are y-you doing?" Anna gasped as she kicked Nina off her.

"Just admit it Anna. You and I both know this is what you want. You know this is what you like just like old times." Nina purred as she ripped off her purple cat suit revealing her goddess body as she got closer to Anna. She pinned Anna to the wall and began passionately kissing her lips to Anna's she started to kiss back, the tongue was snuggling up against each other as they were in a steamy make out. Nina had pulled back and went down to Anna's soaked clit, Nina blew and kissed Anna's clit. Anna let out a low moan as she sister was pleasing her body. Nina let her tongue travel inside Anna as she started to lick Anna's pussy like it was ice cream or a lollipop.

"Where did you learn how to do this?" Anna asked. Nina didn't answer her question as she continued to do what she was doing.

"Oh god, I think… I think I'm gonna cum everywhere." Anna thought to herself as Nina kept licking. Anna finally had her orgasm all over Nina's face which she happily licked up.

"Wow Anna you taste fantastic." Nina said as she got on top of Anna let her taste her cum with her tongue.

"I guess I do taste, fantastic?" Anna said as Nina pressed her breast against Anna's.

"Just like old times, Anna. You wanna see how I taste?" Nina asked. Anna gave a slow nod. Nina had gotten off Anna and sat on her face letting her pussy be on Anna's mouth as she began licking and slurping. Nina began moaning and groaning at Anna as she licked her.

"Oh Anna, I never knew you be so good at this! Yes keep licking me!" Nina moaned in pleasure. Anna continued to please her sister letting her tongue lick Nina's cunt as much as she pleased. Nina was on the verge of an orgasm as she continued to grind her pussy on Anna.

"Ah shit!" Nina cursed as she released her woman juices all over Anna face and chest. Anna had licked her juices up with the help of her sister. The two kissed each other exchanging the juice in each other mouths till Anna had an idea.

"I wanna try something different." She said.

"What do you have in mind?" Nina asked smiling. Anna had laid down letting her sister on top of her separating their legs letting their pussies touch each other rubbing them together fast.

"Oh fuck this feels so good!" Nina shouts in pleasure not giving a damn about who would've heard her.

"Oh god, oh Nina don't stop please!" Anna begged.

"I knew you like this, Anna! Oh I've been wanting to please this pussy for so long!" Nina moaned and went faster as did Anna. They two kept this up and released their juices everywhere.

"Wow that was- that was incredible." Anna said panting. As Nina rubbed her back.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it sister. But we're not finish just yet." Nina said roughly placing her sister lips against hers.

What you think Good? Bad? Weird? Hot? Let me know R R please.


	2. Chapter 2: Jun

Pairing: AnnaxJun

Anna decided to pay Jun a visit at the Mishima Zaibatsu.

"So this is where your son works?"

"Yeah sure," the two ladies enter the office.

"Wow, this office is huge! Where is Jin anyway?"

"Oh he got married."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he married Ling Xiaoyu last month. Their on their honeymoon in Las Vegas. So I'm in charge for now."

"Oh, um Jun there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Are you and Kazuya divorced?"

"No we've never been married."

"Oh, how come?"

"Well it turns out Kazuya wasn't the marriage type. Before Jin was born he just disappeared out my life, I tried looking for him but I couldn't find him. He was so anxious killing his father he just forgot about his family."

"Oh I'm sorry,"

"It's okay," Jun whispers. Anna and Jun exchanged eye contact as Jun cupped Anna's cheeks and kissed her letting her tongue travel in Anna's mouth. Anna had broken the kiss.

"Jun, I don't know if I could-"

"No just kiss me." Jun went back and kissed Anna fierce this time. Their tongues were dancing with each other as Jun unzipped Anna's dress letting it fall to the floor. Since it was winter Anna's nipples were nice and hard, Jun had bit her bottom lip as she unbuttoned Anna's bra and took a glance at Anna's breast. Jun took a nipple in her mouth licking in circular motion. Anna had moaned at Jun as she tends to her breast. Anna realized she was getting moist 'down there' as she touched her vagina. Jun hand had moved down towards Anna's pussy and rubbed her clit. Anna had smiled and pushed the stuff on the desk on the floor and let Jun straddle on top of her, Jun kept rubbing as she slowly pulled Anna's panties off looking at Anna's shaved cunt. Jun had leaned her head down, spread her legs apart, and kissed her soaked clit. Anna gasped moaning and groaning at this she placed her hands on top of her breast as her pussy was being licked. Jun had licked and sucked on her pussy as she getting moist herself. After Anna had climaxed Jun had pulled back and removed the clothes she had on excluding her bra and underwear. Jun had laid on top of Anna letting her pussy rub on Anna's leg as she started to attack Anna's lips with hers again French kissing each other letting their tongues swap spit in the mouths. Jun started to grind on Anna's leg. Rubbing her pussy juice on her leg, Anna pulled back on the kissing and smiled mysteriously. Anna sat up letting Jun lay down as she slid on finger inside Jun's cunt as she fingered Jun fast. Jun started to moan and buck her hips at Anna's finger, Anna smiled seeing Jun was enjoying this as much as she was. Anna bends down and kissed Jun's soft lips as she fingered her fast.

"Oh yes! Oh Anna please don't stop! Don't stop please don't stop! I wanna cum!" Jun moaned. Anna went faster before Jun could climax Anna placed her head down on Jun's pussy and let Jun have her orgasm on Anna's face. Anna had licked up the juice and let Jun taste her own juices the two tongue kissed each for a little while.

"Wow that was so hot, it sure did take my mind off Kazuya."

"Are you still in love with him?" Anna asked. Jun smiled and gave a slow nod.

"If you can, could you take to him for me?" Jun asked.

"Sure, what the hell." She said. Anna had gotten dress and kissed Jun goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3: Lee

Pairing: AnnaxLee

After having sex with two people, Anna was feeling a bit sore but she couldn't let it get to her. She had a meeting with Mr. Lee Chaolan today as she pries herself off the bed, took her shower, and went out. As she went to Lee's office she a bit surprised to see Nina there with him laughing together as Anna walked in.

"Well Well Well, if isn't my sister Anna. Lee you remember my sister Anna, right?"

"Of course I do, do you remember me?" Lee asked seductively. Not only was Lee a flamboyant business man with a lot of money. He was a slut who could charm the hell out of any woman he'd ever met.

"Everyone knows Mr. Chaolan." Anna answers.

"Please call me Lee." He said with a wink.

"Uh yeah sure." She turned away blushing. Nina smiled at her sister blush as she left the office she 'accidently' bushed her hand against her sister ass.

"So Anna, how have you been?" he asked leaning back in his chair.

"I've been doing fine. How are you? How's the business been doing?"

"Well, its just business. Nothing really personal."

"Oh," Lee had gotten out his chair and went closer to Anna. Anna had saw something bulging out of Lee's pants.

"It's been while we had spoken." He whispered.

"It's been even longer since we last 'done it' a while too." He whispered in her ear letting his hard manhood press against Anna's ass. Anna had been dating Lee since Junior High he would always push Anna into doing 'some things' for him, despite her being sore already she had to skip on the sex.

"Umm Lee, I think I'm gonna catch a cab home but umm I'll see you tomorrow." Anna had ran out of Lee's office not looking back at him. Anna soon caught an elevator.

"Damn it," she curses as she pressed her head on the wall. As she got home she ran some hot water and decided to take a hot bubble bath as she tried to relax she heard a loud feminine voice moan load. She turned towards her window and saw Lee having a taste of Nina's pussy, to Anna's surprise she jump out of the tub and watch Lee fuck Nina. Lee was like all the other guys if a woman wouldn't do what he had wanted he would find a woman who would do it just as he liked it. Anna had stood there and watched the two make like all night that night.

_The Next Night…_

Anna was at Lee's door to confront him. She ranged the doorbell one of Lee's female servants had answered the door Anna was gonna ask for Lee but soon Lee had came downstairs with a robe around his waist before she could asked for him.

"Anna Williams, what brings you by?" he asked smiling.

"Don't even try to play dumb with me Lee." She said coldly.

"May I speak to you, alone?" she asked. Lee had sent his servant home and took Anna upstairs to his master sweet bedroom.

"What is it that you want?" he asked.

"Why did you fuck my sister?" she asked. Lee let out a chuckle as Anna was getting upset.

"You're asking me why I fucked Nina."

"Yes!"

"Well because I am a man and I can do whatever it is I please." Lee answers with a cold smile.

"You did that so you could get back at me. You suck at hiding things from me Lee."

"Oh believe me Anna. I wasn't hiding the fact I slept with Nina, if you had let me have you in first place you wouldn't be over here confronting me now would you?" Boy does Anna hate him for being so right all the time. If she had had sex with Lee it would have never mattered to her.

"Besides, it's not like you haven't had a taste either?" those words had shocked Anna as Lee smirked.

"Did you think I wouldn't know about that? But don't worry we've all had our dirty little secrets."

"Fine, if I had let you fuck me. I wouldn't be over here by now. I give you that but you were still wrong for what you did." Lee had chuckled and stepped closer to Anna.

"You and your sister are alike, you know. You both like getting so much attention." His soft touch had released the anger in Anna's fist. Lee lips were only three inches from Anna's as she started to get moist again. It felt so good but it was wrong.

"I uh-" Anna had opened the door but Lee closed it and kissed her passionately Anna had kissed hard and steamy their tongues were in each other's mouth as the smooched each other. Lee quickly removed Anna's clothes leaving her naked, Lee had laid Anna on the bed as he got on top wildly sucking her breast and rubbing between her thighs. Anna had cried out in pain and pleasure as Lee started sucking Lee knew what it takes to please his women especially in the bedroom. Lee had moved his kisses down between Anna's legs he divided them and started kissing, licking, sucking, and fingering her clit. Anna had moaned at Lee's tongue licking her sweet spot she was the verge of climaxing as Lee kept licking her.

"Ah fuck!" she cursed as she let out juices on Lee. Lee happily licked up as he kissed her some more Anna had pulled the towel of Lee's waist as she began fondling his cock. Lee broke the kiss and moaned as she started to feel him up, Anna had forced Lee on his back and went down to Lee 9' inch cock. Anna began to lick and suck Lee up. Lee had moaned feeling Anna's mouth on his dick, Anna began licking and slurping on Lee like he cock was a tootsie pop. Lee had grabbed Anna's head and started to fuck Anna's mouth, Anna didn't complain but she could sense him wanting to cum which he did, he let out a large amount of cum in Anna's mouth. Anna had pulled away from his cock.

"Oh I forgot to warn to you I give out big loads." He teased.

"I see, you taste so wonderful!" she said tasting his cum. Lee had pinned Anna down on the bed and stabbed his member in Anna so hard she cried as he began thrusting fast, hard, and deep inside her clit. The head board was hitting against the wall as Anna's breast as bouncing up and down as Lee fucked her with so much force. Anna dugged her nails in Lee's back as he kept pounding in and out of her. Lee had kissed Anna's sweaty neck letting his tongue lick every sweat she had. Anna's eyes had locked on Lee's eyes.

"Oh shit, Anna. You're so fucking tight! Oh yeah I love the way you look at me!" He moaned kept thrusting inside her. He had pulled her up where she was on top but he was still thrusting.

"Oh fuck! Oh yes Lee fuck me harder, oh!" Lee had pulled Anna hair making her head lean back as he licked her neck. Both of them were ready to cum pretty soon with Anna orgasming and Lee cumming at the same time. Lee had released Anna's hair as they kissed each other. They broke the kiss to stare in each other's eye before kissing again.

A/N: Hot damn can I write me a lemon or what, LOL. R&R please


	4. Chapter 4: Kazuya

Pairing: AnnaxKazuya

Anna was trying to furfill her friend wishes and speak to Kazuya for her.

"So Jun wants to see me you say?"

"Basically yeah,"

"Interesting, alright I'll see her but since she brought you over. There's something you do for me in return for her."

"What could that be?" She asked. Kazuya looked Anna up and down and smiled wickedly as he stepped closer to her.

"Oh shit," she thought as Kazuya placed his lips to hers. The two kissed each other passionately till Kazuya stopped it and smiled.

"Why don't you come by my place, tonight. We can finish what we started." He said licking his lips.

"Damn it," she cursed.

Anna had walked out of Kazuya's office only to see Jun.

"So did you talk to him?" Jun asked.

"Yeah,"

"What did he say?"

"He'll see you tomorrow." Jun excitement had driven her into giving Anna a friendly hug.

"I don't know how else to thank you, Anna."

"Oh don't worry…"

"I'll get my thank you later." She thought to herself.

_Later On That Night…_

Anna had arrived at Kazuya's home. Since she knew what he had wanted she decided to not wear any underwear. She walked inside his place but she was pretty surprise to see a naked Kazuya standing there. For a man like Kazuya with scars all over his body and a red eye to show his 'alter ego' he had a gorgeous body with a 10' inch of manly meat. Anna had placed a finger where her moist area was. Kazuya had turned around laughing at Anna's reaction of him being naked. He placed his hand on Anna's wet cunt rubbing it as she moans.

"So wet and juicy aren't you?" He whispered as he started kissing her with steamy passion his tongue was halfway down her throat. His hand s went off and removed the clothing Anna had had on including her bra and underwear. He broke the kiss and started massaging her breast before leaning down taking a nipple in his mouth running his tongue over it. He then slid his hand down rubbing then sticking his middle finger inside her vagina. She gasped and moaned when he began to finger her wet pussy; Kazuya then went down, tossed Anna's leg over his shoulder and licked the juices from Anna's cunt. Anna had moaned and squeezed her nipples when he licked her sweet spot, his tongue went inside Anna. Tongue fucking her, Anna had grabbed Kazuya's face and came all over him. Kazuya had pulled back and licked his lips in excitement.

"Cum for me again, Anna." He said as he pushed her on the bed, opened her legs and slid his member inside Anna thrusting it all forward. Their skins were clapping to together as he rode her harder hitting her G-Spot. Her moans went to screams as he pounded her pussy with full force. Her breasts were bouncing up and down as the bed was rocking.

"What's my name?" he asked. Grabbing her tit and sucked on it.

"What's my FUCKING NAME!?" He growled pinching her nipple.

"KAZUYA!" She shouts. He pounded her even harder and faster.

"Ah fuck!" she curses in pleasure.

"You like it don't you, Anna. You like this big dick fucking you roughly!" he asked rubbing her boobs.

"Oh yeah! OH FUCK YEAH!" She said pulling on the bed sheets.

"I hope you like it rough as much as I like giving it to you!" he grunts with lust in his voice with six more thrust. He fills her pussy full of his cum. After he satisfied her clit he grabs Anna by her hair and stuck his large meat inside Anna's mouth thrusting it in and out.

"Uhn yes, suck that dick baby! I wanna feel your fucking tongue all over it." He grunted as he fucked her mouth she could feel his cock down her throat when she sucked him off. Kazuya had thrusted faster letting his balls hit her chin. Anna had sent a vibrating moan to Kazuya's cock making him let out a large amount of cum in Anna's mouth, Kazuya had pulled his now shiny cock out of Anna's mouth, and Anna had lied on the bed exhausted.

"There's no need for you to rest just yet, Ms. Williams. You have a whole night to complete your task." He smiled and pins Anna on the bed.

"There's no way I'm gonna be able to rest after this." She thought.

_The Next Day…_

Anna met up with Jun.

"He's all yours." She smiled.

"Thanks," she thanked. Anna had left the two lovers alone.

"So Kazuya, did you enjoy it?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Did you enjoy that one night stand with Anna? Did you enjoy tasting her cunt, Kazuya?"

"How the hell did you know?" he asked.

"Cause I know you're a ladies' man…and plus I had a taste, too." She winked.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Wow?" Jun sat on the bed crossing her legs.

"You know I never stopped loving you, Jun."

"That's coming from the man who left me long ago."

"I had no choice, you know how much it meant to me to kill my father."

"I suppose, so you said you never stopped loving me, huh?"

"Yeah," By surprise Jun had pinned Kazuya on his back as she straddled on top of him.

"Why don't you put those words into action then?" she smiled wickedly.

"Again, wow?" he said.


	5. Chapter 5: Michelle

Pairing: AnnaxMichelle

Three Months Later…

Now that it was summer, Anna was outside her home relaxing in her bubbling hot Jacuzzi. As she was relaxing she hears a loud feminine voice moaned. She turns around and sees her next door neighbor Michelle…masturbating?

"Ah fuck! Yes Yes YES! Oh fuck baby!" she moans fingering her cunt. Anna had watched the woman's fingering going in and out herself. Michelle had licked her lips and rubbed one of her breast as her finger was still fingering, she fingered herself faster till she squirted everywhere. Anna had as she saw the liquid squirt out the woman's body. Michelle was fully satisfied and went to go take a shower.

"Wow!" she said to herself as she grabbed her towel and went back into her home.

The Next Morning…

Anna was helping Michelle's daughter Julia set up her things for her new apartment.

"Be sure to call me when you get there, okay?" Michelle told Julia before giving her motherly hug. After Julia had left it was just Michelle and Anna.

"So umm Michelle, what um what exactly did you do yesterday?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I kinda saw you, well. This isn't what I normally do but yesterday I saw you…masturbate."

"Well Anna, what better way could I have gotten your attention?"

"My what?" she asked.

"I hope you don't mind me saying these but I was really trying to get your attention yesterday. You look so hot in the bikini that I couldn't resist not masturbate." Michelle said stepping closer to Anna backing her up against the wall.

"So what you're saying is that, you were masturbating to get my attention?"

"Mmm-hmm," she said holding Anna's hands against the wall as her body was pressed closer against hers.

"Well if it's any consolation, I did think it was kinda hot that you masturbated for me." She said nervously as their lips were about an inch from each other's.

"Are we gonna talk? Or do you want me to take me top off?" Anna gave a slow nod. Michelle had started with her boots and took off her shirts and pants and undid her bra and underwear and lied on her bed exposing herself for Anna to see. Anna had gotten undress herself taking off her long black boots as well as her skirt, underwear and her shirt and her bra. She walked towards Michelle and spread her legs and before in her clit before licking it sweetly, Michelle couldn't help but moan at the feeling of Anna's tongue running deep in her pussy making her so wet. Anna then start to French kiss Michelle's pussy making her grabbed a whole of the bed sheets. Anna had pulled back for a bit and smiled.

"You like that don't you?" she whispered rubbing her cunt.

"Oh yes Anna!" Anna had snuck a finger inside of Michelle's moist cooch.

"Oh fuck!" she said feeling her finger in her pussy. Anna began fingering her so fast Michelle was about to explode all over Anna. Michelle had touched Anna's boob as well as her own boob as was moaning at the sensation Anna was giving her.

"Oh Anna! Oh fuck yeah, that's it! That's it, baby! Oh fuck that feels so good!" Michelle had finally had her orgasm which Anna had licked happily licked up.

"Taste good," she whispered as she tongue kiss Michelle. Michelle had laid on top of Anna as she was caressing her boobs.

"You have beautiful tits, Anna!" she said as she took a nipple in her mouth. Running her tongue over her nipple making Anna moan and hiss at this. Michelle had sucked and licked on Anna's nipples making them very sore while caressing her neck. Michelle had gone down further down to her pussy licking and flickering her tongue on it. Michelle was sucking on her pussy and rubbing her breast while Anna was pulling on the bed sheets.

"Oh yes! Yes lick me further, Michelle! Oh fuck, yeah!"

"You want my finger inside you Anna?" Michelle teased.

"Oh yes, please!" With that Michelle stuck a finger inside Anna fingering her cunt.

"OH FUCK YEAH! YES YES YES! OH YES, FASTER!" Michelle went faster as Anna's moans got louder.

"You like that, you like it when I finger this pussy!?" Michelle said going fast.

"Oh yeah, oh baby yes!" Michelle had stopped fingering her so Anna could climax all over her. Michelle was in a clear sticky mess as she rubbed her pussy on Anna's rubbing them together.

"Oh yes, this feels so fucking good!"

"Oh fuck yeah, yeah that's it baby! Oh yes!" Their screams and echoes got louder as they continued this for 5 more minutes before climaxing on each other. They licked their pussy juices off each other and tongue kiss deep before staring in each other's eyes.

"That was hot!" Michelle said. "We should do that again."

"Okay but this time I'll be the one masturbating." She giggled and started touching herself.


	6. Chapter 6: Zafina

Pairing: AnnaxZafina

Anna was traveling through the forest at night looking at the stars shinning up above

"Finally away from those people with their sexual needs." She said to herself. She continued to walk through the forest when she spots a woman bathing at the waterfall. Looking at the water running smoothly down her ass cheeks and her curvy breast. Anna stood there and watched but soon walked away till she heard.

"Are you the one they call, Anna?" the woman asked. Anna turned back around with a shocked expression.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"I know a lot of things. I also know that you have been staring at my body, which I should take offensive."

"I-I didn't mean…" Before Anna could finish her sentence the woman stepped out of the water. Anna saw what a beautiful body she had. Her body was almost the same as Anna's.

"Not to worry my dear. It is not your fault that you have lust for me, we all have lust deep inside us somewhere." The woman whispered letting her soothing breath run through Anna's ear.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"I cannot tell you that information just yet, my dear." She said pressing her nude body against Anna's clothed body.

"You are very dirty far as I could see." She said undressing Anna.

"I am?" the woman had left Anna nude and pressed her body to hers again.

"Yes, you must be clean." She said grabbing her hand leading her in the pond with her. The woman had grabbed the soap she was using and gave Anna a bath. She even cleaned Anna's tender spots which were her breast and nipples. Anna had moaned at the woman's soft touch on her skin.

"You really getting clean don't you?" the woman asked rubbing her clit. Anna had moaned again as the woman touched her.

"I'll take that as a yes." She whispers. She turned Anna around and sat her on the grass with her still in the pond.

"Now this is my special treatment for bathers." She said dividing Anna's legs apart letting her see. The woman had chuckled as she saw Anna's moist pussy

"You have such a sensitive pussy, Anna." She said rubbing it some more. Anna couldn't stop moaning at the touch the woman had given her.

"I like sensitive pussies, they've always excite me. What about you?"

"I like sensitive pussies, too." Anna whispers.

"Really?" the woman had lean down and licked Anna's cunt making her moan. The woman smiles at this knowing that Anna was enjoying it. She went back down and started licking some more like her cunt was ice cream. Anna had groaned at this feeling, she did not the woman but she was in love with the feeling she was giving her. The woman was licking her pussy sticking her tongue deep down in Anna's clit. Anna had opened her legs wider for the woman to go deeper. The woman had sucked on her cunt making Anna buck her hips at the woman she moved her tongue up and down, side to side, and all around in Anna so much she could cum any minute now.

"Ah shit," she cursed. The woman pulled back before Anna could cum.

"You do not have to come just yet, my dear." She teased. She got out of the water and made Anna get on her hands and knees.

"Your ass is so perfectly large." She bends down and licks her pussy and asshole at the same time. Anna pulled the grass off the ground when the woman had done that. The woman kept licking on Anna sliding her tongue up and down on Anna. Anna groaned when the woman had licked her butt smooching it before licking it again. The woman had licked down at her pussy before sticking her finger in there fingering her in and out.

"I know you want to cum, Anna. Now is your chance, cum for me." She ordered going faster. Anna moaned when she went faster and faster and faster till Anna wasted no time to spill her juices everywhere. The woman pulled out her finger and tasted her juice.

"Yummy," she said lapping the juices off of her cunt. The woman had turned Anna back around so she could straddled on top of her.

"I understand you like big breast. Yours look so stunning from up here."

"Yours does too." She said running a finger over her nipple. The woman had moaned the woman teased Anna wiggling her breast at her.

"Don't be shy my dear, they wont bite." She assured. Anna sat up and took a nipple in her mouth, sucking it with passion as she tends to the other breast as well. The woman moaned feeling her nipples being licked.

"Uhn yes, my dear! Suck them, oh lick them!" she moaned as Anna sucked harder.

"Yes baby! Yes suck on mama's tits! Oh!" she moans. Anna had done what the woman asked and rubbed her pussy as well. She thought she was moist at first but this one was extremely wet. Anna kisses went down to the woman's clit where she started tongue kissing it wildly.

"Oh yes! I've been wanting this feeling for so long!" the woman shouts. "Yes Anna, yes lick me baby, ooh!" Anna was sucking on the woman's pussy as long as she pleased. The woman pinched her nipples when Anna tongue fucked her.

"Oh yes! Don't stop, don't stop!" the woman was about to squirt till Anna had stopped.

"You don't have to cum just yet." She replied when she turned the woman around where she was on her hands and knees.

"I wanna make this just right." She said when she smacks the woman's ass making her scream in pleasure then licked the woman's asshole along with her vagina. Anna went up and down on her the same way she did to her. The woman moaned in pleasure feeling Anna's tongue going up and down on her.

"Oh yes! I knew you had lust in you, Anna! Oh yes lick me, suck me!" Anna had sucked on the woman's pussy and licked her way up to her butthole. She then stuck her finger inside the woman and fingered her fast.

"Cum for me." She ordered going fast. The woman squirted her pussy juice out on Anna. Anna had smiled and licked the juices off the woman's cooch, she turned her around only to tongue kiss the woman deeply, their tongues were cuddling next to each others but there was one thing had to know.

"Now will you tell me your name?" she asked.

"Okay my name is…."


	7. Chapter 7: Miguel

Pairings: AnnaxMiguel

Anna was walking through a dark alley when someone was about to attack. A very large bald headed man had came out and roughly pressed his overly large body to Anna's against the wall.

"Hey the babe, you seem a bit lost." The man growled.

"Get the fuck off me!" Anna screamed and slaps the man. The man grew angry and slaps Anna back.

"You just mad your first mistake, sweetheart. Now your gonna pay!" the man threw Anna back against the wall.

"Hey!" the large man heard a loud voice behind him. He was a 6' 8 Hispanic man with a muscular tanned-complexion brawler, who has brown curly hair, a light unshaven beard, thick brown eyebrows and light brown eyes. He favored of an Orange unbuttoned, Short Sleeved Button Shirt, with various logos & Dark Green Pants (with logos on them.) and Black Gloves. He also wears extra jewelry.

"The lady said get off her."

"Oh yeah and what are you gonna do about ugly motherf-" the large man was cut off when the Hispanic man kicked him in the groin and gave him a brutal uppercut. The large man had fallen on the ground groaning in pain.

"IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT, HUH! I'LL GIVE MORE HARD LICKS YOU STUPID BITCH!" The man shouts and kicks the man out cold.

"Wow." Anna said surprised.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm umm, I'm Anna."

"What are you doing out here?"

"I was on my way home till that guy attacked me. Do you know him?"

"Fuck no, and you shouldn't be out here in a place like this so go home!"

"Okay?"

"Wait!" the man called out.

"Yeah?"

"It's getting a bit late, you should stay at my place for tonight."

"You have a home?"

"What you thought I was a fucking bum?"

"No No No, I-I don't even know why I asked that."

"I don't know either, let's go toots." They went to the man's place. He had a nice home but it could've used some redecorating.

"Nice house you have."

"Gracias,"

"You live alone?" she asked.

"I wouldn't say that." He said referring to his pit-bull dog who was growling at Anna.

"Umm, has he eaten?"

"Aye Samson, beat it!" he ordered his dog away.

"Nice dog,"

"You really shouldn't be out here in a place like this. Senoritas like you will get hurt."

"Oh come it's not like I was gonna let that guy just attack me."

"Please if it wasn't for me he would've been in your ass by now."

"Is that so." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Is that so," he mocks. "Damn straight."

"You know what I don't have to take this, especially not from an asshole like yourself, I'm gone!"

"Wait!" he called out which stopped.

"I'm sorry, alright."

"Why do you have to be so mean?" she asked.

"Look I've been through a lot alright. I've been alienated from my parents, I lost a love one, I've just been having a hard time."

"Well that's no reason for you to be upset."

"You don't know what I've been through."

"I know what you're going through, I've been disowned by my father."

"Why?"

"Well it turns out that he loved my sister more than he loved me. He basically treated her like she was his prized possession. So whenever she got in trouble he normally talks to her, when I get in trouble I get yelled at or he'll punish me or he'll even ignore me. I was basically a ghost to him."

"So he just gonna forget about you, just like that?"

"You can say that."

"Damn, me and my parents never got along, man. The only person I could ever talk to was my sister."

"Really, where is she?"

"She died a few months back."

"I'm sorry,"

"Esta bien," he whispers. They locked eyes for a while till the man leaned forward and kissed Anna softly on the lips. Anna had surprisingly turned back to the kiss, Anna had opened her mouth to let the man slid his tongue inside and wrestle with hers. He laid down on the couch letting Anna get on top of him. They tongue kiss deep for10 minutes but it felt like hours for them till Anna had broke the kis.

"I um I forgot to ask you your name."

"Miguel, Miguel Cabarello Rojo."

"That's a wonderful name." she said.

"Gracias,"

"De nada," Miguel went back and kissed her lips. Kisses then went from her lips to her neck which he kissed sweetly. Anna let out a low moan as one of his hands touched her breast. Soon they were naked, kissing and caressing one another. Miguel had gone down and sucked on Anna's nipples, Anna had pushed forward her breast letting Miguel take control of her body. Miguel then licked his way down to her clit letting his tongue go inside of her. He licked and sucked her cooch making her moan his name in pleasure. Miguel kept licking and sucking making Anna buck her hips.

"Ah!" she moans and cums all over him.

"Cum for me again, do it!" he ordered when he stuck a finger inside her and fingers furiously.

"Ah fuck," she whispered while her pussy was being fingered. Miguel had penetrated Anna's clit with his fingers.

"Oh fuck! Oh I'm gonna cum!" she cries and climaxed on Miguel again. Miguel then licked up her woman juices.

"Delicioso," he whispers. Miguel then realized that he couldn't wait any longer he wanted Anna and he wanted her bad. So Miguel lifts one leg over his shoulder and smoothly slides his shaft in Anna. His thrusts were powered with lots of rhythm he made Anna's boobs bounce up and down. Anna had winced and moaned while Miguel was pounding her continuously, he placed on hand on her tits and continued fucking her.

"You like that!" he whispered in her ear.

"Oh yeah!" the table was rocking as he hit her G-Spot even harder.

"Ay joder!" he groaned and released his milky white cum in her moist pussy. She laid there breathlessly as she noticed him grabbing a bottle of lube. He put some into hand and started stroking his cock. He then turned Anna around putting her on her hands and knees and slid some lube on her tight asshole.

"Relajarse," he whispers in her ear and slowly slid his dick inside her. He thrusted in gently Anna had cried out in pain as he fucked her in the ass. It hurt her for a little while but she could stand the pain that's pretty much what they had in common. His thrust went from being a little gentle to a lot more harder making Anna's ass slap against his thighs as he fucked her good.

"You like that shit baby!"

"Oh yeah! Oh! Oh! Oh fuck yes baby! Yes fuck me good!" he went in deeper as he grabbed on to her hips. Anna had placed a hand on her vagina she was getting wet again. She started to rub her pussy fast.

"Oh my ass!" she cried out. Miguel then released a hot seed inside Anna's ass. She turns her head only to kiss Miguel on the lips with so much tongue force.

"Su una gran cogida," she whispers.

Okay for those of you who don't know Spanish here it is.

_Gracias- thank you_

_De nada- you're welcome_

_Delicioso- delicious_

_Ay joder- Oh fuck_

_Relajarse- Relax_

_Su una gran cogida- You're a great fuck._


	8. Chapter 8: Lars

Pairings: AnnaxLars

Anna was walking along the, pushing her hands in the water along with the sand. She took a dip in the lake till someone approached.

"Anna Williams," a male voice was heard. She turned around and saw a handsome looking blonde.

"Lars? What are you doing here?"

"I live here."

"You do?"

"Yeah and that's pretty much my lake you're swimming in."

"Oooohh," she said stepping out the water.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I was relaxing." She said.

"Sorry I ruined it."

"Oh no, it's not your fault I was getting ready to go home anyway."

"Well Anna, I was kinda hoping. Would you like to go out to dinner, with me?

"Are you asking me out on a date?" she asked.

"Well I wouldn't call it a date, more like two old friends getting together." He said. "So, you'll join me?"

"I don't see why not?"

"Great so I'll see you tonight at eight?"

"Sure,"

_Late at Night…_

"Thanks for a taking me out to dinner."

"You're welcome,"

"So, I guess this is goodnight?" she asked.

"Well our night doesn't really have to end." He said. "We could go to my place for a while."

"_Is he asking what I think he's asking?"_ She thought.

"Well I uh, I don't know?" she spoke.

"Relax, it's not like I'm gonna bit you." He said.

"Come," he insists. Meanwhile they were at this place. His place was like a huge hotel suite, a huge glass window that you could see over the city. He had nice furniture, along with a big flat screen TV. He turned on the lights that lite up the entire room.

"Woah, this is your home?"

"Yeah, you like it?"

"It's beautiful."

"Thanks," Anna had looked towards the clock and saw it was 12:23 a.m.

"Oh my god, I didn't know it was that late!" she said. "I better get going."

"Well Anna, if you want you could stay here."

"Um well, I don't know if I could I mean I have to-"

"Anna."

"Yeah?" he cut her off by placing his lips onto hers. She soon melted into his arms as he slid his tongue inside her mouth. He cupped her cheeks as he pulled back licking his lips.

"Stay with me." He whispers. He then took her hand to kiss it and placed to his cock. "Please."

"_I guess I just keep em' coming anywhere."_ She thought.

They made it up to his bedroom, their clothes had already made it to the floor. Their bodies were pressed together. Lars had sucked on Anna's neck leaving a love bite on her neck, he massaged her breast before she laid him down on the bed. She kissed his neck, he loved the feeling of her soft lips on him. She then started to caress his member earning a low growl from the man. Anna went down and used her tongue to taste Lars penis, surprisingly he doesn't taste bad…In fact he tasted pretty good for a man with a 9* inch of big boy meat. All Lars wanted to do was to fuck her fuck furiously but he soon calmed himself down.

"Ah fuck!" he cursed. He was on a verge to cum till stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked.

"Well in order to keep this going, you have to do something for me now." Anna said seductively. Lars laid Anna down and kissed her neck gently, his sweet kisses trailed down to her breast which he sucked and nipped on greedily. Rolling his tongue on her nipple, Anna grabbed his hair as he pleased her other breast. Lars loved how Anna's breast looked they were so firm and shaped. Lars kisses to her stomach down to her damp clit, he kissed deeply inside her, swirling his tongue over it. He then stuck a finger inside making her cry in sensation.

"Ah fuck!" she moaned. Lars then pulled his finger out before Anna could have an orgasm. Anna gave him a confused look.

"Since you teased me, I thought it would be nice if I teased you." He chuckled. Lars had climbed on top of Anna and slid his member inside her pussy and thrust in and out relentlessly. Anna screamed in pleasure as Lars pounded her with his might. She had no idea that Lars was so good in bed, Lars had placed his head between her breast licking and kissing them as much as he pleased. His thrusts were powerful, her breasts were bouncing, the bed was rocking, and his cock was going in and out of her. Their skins were clapping together as their sweat was keeping them together.

"Oh Lars! You're so big and stiff!" she cried out. Anna placed her hand on her breast till Lars pinned him over her head.

"I'm not finish sucking the milk just yet, momma!" he teased and sucked her tits some more then he licked his way up to her neck.

"Everything on you taste so good." He whispered. He held her leg up and thrust her pussy fast.

"Oh shit! Lars, don't stop! Oh fuck yeah!" Lars continued to fuck Anna senseless. His thrust was so powerful and mighty, it made Anna want to explode come to think of it they both were going to burst soon.

"Oh fuck! I'm cumming!" Anna whimpered.

"Come with me, Anna! Let's do it together!" with those words Anna laid came first minutes before Lars did.

"Shit that was so hot!" he said pulling his dick out of Anna. Anna laid their trying to catch her breath.

"You never told me your were an animal in bed." She chuckled.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." He said getting out of the bed. "I'm gonna go take a shower, would you like to join me?"

"Sure," she joined him in the shower. They bathed each other off before having sex again in the shower.

"So I guess were just fucking as friends huh?" she asked sucking his cock.


	9. Chapter 9: Attention Smut Lovers

I really don't know whether I should stop or continue. So if you want me to keep going type yes and sent me a request who you want Anna to succumb next!


	10. Chapter 10: Christie and Zafina

**A/N: This one is for you alwaysdoubted.**

Pairings: AnnaxChristiexZafina

Anna was in Las Vegas now, she was in a hotel suite walking through her hotel room with her Victoria Secret's lingerie on. She was just enjoying the view from the hotel building till she heard a feminine voice moaning and groaning. She wasn't the peeping or the nosy type but she wanted to know what was going on. There was a hotel door inside her room, she slowly peeped open only to see a dark skinned woman with light brown hair nude as the other woman was on top of her sucking and licking her body.

"Oh yes baby, right there! Ah!" the woman moaned.

"Oh my!" Anna said looking at the two women going at it.

"Oh you like that don't you." The woman said to the other woman. Anna had realized who the other woman was, she was even surprise to see her here in Las Vegas.

"Zafina?"

_The Next Morning…_

Anna was walking through the halls, after a very tiring meeting with the _G Corporation_. She turned the corner to see the two women she saw the other night…

"Oh hello." The dark skinned woman had greeted.

"Umm hi,"

"You must stay next-door from us. I'm Christie Monteiro." She said offering a handshake.

"I'm Anna Williams."

"Nice to meet you, Anna. Oh Anna this is my 'friend' Zafina."

"Anna and I have met before." She said smiling.

"Uh yeah we have." She said nervously. "Say Anna, I know we just met but me and Zafina are having a little getting together tonight, do you wanna come?" Christie asked.

"Well I um I don't know, I'm not really a party person."

"Oh its no party. Let's just say it's an invitation that you don't want to turn down." Zafina said giggling with Christie.

"I guess I could join you."

"Great, we'll see you there."

_Late at Night…_

Anna had to carry a drunken Christie and a high Zafina back to their rooms. They all had on the bed together, that's when things started to get a little dirty.

"Wow Anna, you're breast are so huge!" Christie said licking her lips.

"I told you they were huge!" Zafina said.

"Umm excuse me?"

"Mmm, I wonder how much milk is in there."

"Okay, you two should probably be getting in your beds by now."

"Not yet we have to take a shower first, would you like to join us?" Zafina asked feeling Anna's boobs.

"Uh." Anna said as she was being touched. Zafina was rubbing and caressing her breast as Christie watched in pleasure.

"P-please…stop." Anna quivered. "Hey no fair I wanna have some of that too." Christie purred as she rubbing Anna's tits as well. "Damn your tits are soft and jiggly." She whispered.

Even when drunk or high they had Anna right where they want her. Christie looked deep in Anna's eyes and kissed her lips passionately. Anna's mind was telling her no but her body was telling her yes. Christie circled her tongue inside Anna's mouth and sucked her bottom lip with a loud sucking pop.

"You never answered our question, Anna. Would you like to join us in the shower?" Zafina and Christie removed their clothes and bras and panties revealing their gorgeous bodies and removed Anna's clothes and under garments she had on as well, she was naked and they started to rub her pussy.

"I…guess I could."

"Good but we're gonna have fun before we go." Christie said dividing both Anna's legs and licks her pussy hungrily as Zafina sucked her breast. Anna had moaned and was enjoying the feeling they had given her, Christie was flickering her tongue, sucking, kissing, and even licking on Anna's clit. As for Zafina she was sucking Anna's breasts wildly. Anna gasped as she was being licked by the women, she wanted nothing to stop or break this moments but she was gonna cum any second now.

"Oh fuck!" she cursed and spilled her juices everywhere on Christie. Christie pulled back gasping and smiling when Anna had came. "Damn, I must be good." She said licking the cum off her body.

"I told you, this is a fantastic fuck." She said referring to Anna. Zafina had gone down to Anna's pussy and licks it as well as Christie had sat on Anna's face for her to lick her Brazilian pussy.

"Damn this is a fantastic fuck! Oh fuck yeah!" Christie moaned. Zafina had dived her tongue in Anna's cunt (She did say she like sensitive pussies.)Anna had licked on Christie pussy loving how she tastes. She sucked on her cunt as Christie rubbed her breast as she was being licked.

"Is she licking that pussy good?" Zafina asked.

"Oh yeah, she's licking this pussy so good! Ah!" Zafina had stopped licking Anna's pussy and grabbed Christie boob and latched on it. The lesbian threesome was getting very steaming as Anna had tongue fucked Christie making her have an orgasm on her face. Christie had gotten off Anna as Anna licked the juices off her face. "Join me, Anna." Christie said getting in the shower with Anna following her. Zafina had digged in the drawers and behold! A strap-on. "We're gonna have some fun tonight." Zafina purred.

Christie was holding Anna had between her breasts as Zafina fucked her pussy with her play penis. "Oh fuck yeah! Ah! Oh shit yeah!"

"You want that, Anna." Zafina purred. "Oh yes, baby. Oh shit!" Anna had laid there while the shower was running on the girls hot bodies. Christie had grabbed on Anna's tits and played with them. "I can't stop rubbing this tits." Christie said licking Anna's face. Zafina had held Anna's hips and pound in some more making Anna howl in pleasure.

"You like this don't you?"

"Oh yes baby! Uhh more fuck me more!" she begged. Zafina had given her she pounded. Even harder hitting her core faster. Anna had taken Christie nipples in her mouth as she was being fucked more.

"I wanna try that." Christie taking the strap on. She put in on and turned Anna on her hands and knees. Christie had sucked Anna's pussy before she humped it, she grabbed Anna's hips and pound it some more. Christie was the type who liked to take it rough in the bed …and in the shower. Zafina had spread her legs in front of Anna only to grab Anna's head in sticks it between her pussy. Anna didn't complain as she licks on her pussy (She liked sensitive pusses too.)

"Oh yes, Anna. Ah yes lick my pussy good baby. Oh fuck!" Zafina was enjoying the hot temptation that Anna was giving her. Christie had picked up the paste and pound her cunt some more making Anna yell in hot sensation as she fingers Zafina's pussy.

"OOOOOHHHH FUUUUCCCKKKK!" Zafina screamed squirted everywhere in the shower and all over Anna. With six more thrust Anna had her orgasm on the strap on. The girl gave each sweet kisses before lying exhausted in the shower.

"Damn that was hot." Christie said breathlessly. "I never burned off that much energy in my life."

"Ha, for a dancer I'm not surprised." Zafina said laughing. "What about you Anna?" she asked. Anna wasn't there. Anna had gathered her clothes and went back into her room. "Wow."


	11. Chapter 11:Kunimitsu

**A/N: I got a request saying that Anna should succumb Kunimitsu so that's what I'm doing.**

Pairings: AnnaxKunimitsu

It was a long tiring day for Anna, so tiring and worn out after the altercation with Christie and Zafina that she got herself an appointment for the masseuse. She sat in the waiting room, waiting for her name to be called next; which by the way it was. Anna went in the back where she meets her masseuse. She was a 5' 8" tall woman with long red hair dawned in a ponytail, she had white pale creamy skin with think luscious lips, and she was in a white outfit where her penname read Kunimitsu.

"Um hi." The woman turned and smiled.

"Konnichiwa." The woman greeted. "I will be your masseuse today. Go ahead and undress and we'll get started." She said.

"Uh okay." Anna had gone behind the screen and removed her clothes including her bra and underwear and wrapped a towel around her body.

"You wanna lie on your stomach for me?" she asked.

"Yeah sure, do I remove the towel from my breast so you could massage my back?"

"Yeah sure." Anna had lowered the towel from her boobs. Kuni had took a glance at her tits, looking at how shaped they were and how firmed the looked. Her mouth began to water as she stared at them. Anna laid on the table while Kuni went to work, she poured some oil on Anna's back and started her massaging. Caressing the knots and tension from Anna's body, Kuni couldn't help but stare at her ass and how huge it was so huge she wanted to slap it just to see how it jiggles. She went down and placed some oil on her legs and started rubbing them sensually. Anna felt relaxed as Kuni massaged her body going up and to her hamstring all the way up to her ass.

"Um do you want me to massage your butt?" she asked.

"Sure I don't mind." She whispered. Kuni went on ahead and massaged her buttocks to Kuni's surprise to it was soft and round and shaped. "Do you want me to take my towel off?" Anna asked.

"Yes." Anna obliged and removed the towel from her body. Kuni poured some oil on it and massaged it some more. Anna let out a lazy moan as the woman was massaging her ass gently. "What's your name?" Kuni asked.

"Anna."

"That's a beautiful name." She whispered. She was in a tense heat hearing Anna's moans and groans as she massaged her butt. She gotten so hot the she placed a finger where her moist area was. She started fingering herself while hearing Anna's moans, Anna turned and realized what the woman was doing. She stopped her and said. "Put that finger in my mouth."

"What!?"

"I said put that finger in my mouth, and you know which finger I'm talking about." She said. Kuni obliged and placed her wet finger in Anna's mouth where Anna licked and sucked on her finger, rolling on tongue on it. "Yummy." She whispered.

"Umm, I'm not sure if we should do this."

"No we shouldn't but I want to." She said getting up from the table and walking towards Kuni with oil all over her body. "Umm what if we get caught?" Kuni asked.

"Well that all depends, are you a screamer?" she said seductively. "Plus it's your fault you're the one fingering yourself." Anna had torn off Kuni's outfit and sucked her breasts nice and hard. "Oh shit."

Anna had flicked her tongue over her nipple and latched on it like a baby drinking milk from its mother. "Oh shit, Anna. Oh fuck that feels so good!" she whispers. "Does it?" She asked.

"On the table, now." She ordered. Kuni had lied on the table while Anna had spread both her legs realizing she had no underwear.

"No underwear, huh?"

"I don't wear any."

"Fantastic." She purred and stuck her head between the woman's legs licking her cunt. Kuni bucked her hips and moans as Anna licked her pussy, Anna didn't care about Kuni's pubic hair. She was way too horny to even think about it.

"Oh fuck yeah." She whispers. Anna continued to lick and please her body as much as she liked it. "You want that?" she asked fingering her pussy, with force.

"Oh yeah, oh shit. Yeah I want that." Kuni begged. "Well you'll have to work for it now wont you?" Anna had gone faster driving Kuni nuts. "What's my name?" she asked.

"Oh Anna." She whispered. Anna grabbed her by her hair. "What's my name!?" she growled.

"Oh shit, Anna!" Anna went faster finger fucking Kuni's clit. Kuni couldn't take it no more, she had her orgasm on Anna feeling satisfied.

"Did I tell you to come?" Anna scowled playfully. "Naughty girl, now you're gonna get it." She said placing her vagina on hers. "Oh no please don't do that." Kuni begged.

"Don't do what? You mean this?" She purred as she rubbed her vagina slowly on hers then went faster. Kuni was exactly a screamer as knew if they caught doing this she'd be fired but she didn't care in fact she placed her head in a pillow to keep them from hearing. Anna rubbed their pussies together faster both wanting to cum and please each other in so many ways. "You like that shit don't you baby."

"Aww yes! Mmm fuck I love it so much!" she howled. "No No No, you don't want them to hear don't you?" she giggled. "I don't care, Anna! Please me, I want to feel your tongue l love my body." She begged.

"Well then." She said getting of the woman. "We do have two more hours why don't you please my pussy and I'll think about it." She said sticking the woman's head between her legs.

**A/N: Who knew that Anna was the one to be succumbed? Any who I got more coming up and next Anna is going to succumbs someone who knows their way around flames. I'll let you guess.**


	12. Chapter 12: Jin

**A/N: This is for you again Raquel the Writer.**

Pairings: AnnaxJin

Anna was sitting at the bar texting her sister, Nina. She noticed a waitress coming to her with a glass of champagne.

"Um excuse me, I didn't order any champagne."

"It's a complimentary from that gentleman over there." Anna looked over to see a tall handsome, muscular Japanese man, his raven-hair was spiked up in a way Kazuya Mishima's hair was but with no bangs like his mother Jun. "Jin?" the man turned and walked towards Anna.

"Uh hi." She said nervously backing away from him a bit. Jin moved closer to her backing her against the wall.

"Um what are you doing?" she was silenced when he placed his finger on her lips. He leaned towards her and whispers. "Come with me." He said grabbing her hand. He led her to a hotel room

They reached into his hotel room, clothes on the floor, bodies hot pressed against each other. Kisses went from her lips to her neck, and then to her breast he started to lick passionately. Anna laid back and took it like a man's best friend she was, he licks her nipples then he travels down to her cunt, she licks like a pro. "Ahhh!" she moans feeling his tongue on her clit.

He licks and sucks and kissed while rubbing her breast smoothly, he sticks one finger in there fingering her as much as he pleased. "Oh shit…" she moans squeezing the pillow. "You like that?" he whispers.

"Oh yeah! Oh fuck yeah!" he jams two more fingers in fingering her relentless. "Oh shit, yes!" he knew Anna liked to be fingered: just like her sister. He continues to finger her till she decided to explode on him. Jin pulls his finger out and jams his member in. thrusting with all his might Jin made Anna's tits bounce up and down like madness. "I've been wanting to fuck you for a long time." He whispered and licks her earlobe.

"Oh I feel the same why, Jin." Jin lifts up Anna's sexy legs and thrust some more. Hitting her core making her scream in pain of pleasure. Jin was no mercy when it came to sex. He turns her over so he could his favorite sex position: doggy style. He held on to her hips and thrust his member inside her, he pounded her pussy hard from behind. Anna's ass was slapping against his thigh while Jin grabbed her tits massing them as he pound her pussy. He loved the way her tits felt all soft and jiggly and smooth. They were in temptation of heat till someone came…

"Jin…" a woman voice was heard. They looked up and there was Jin's wife Ling Xiaoyu tears filled in her eyes.

"Xiaoyu…" they were caught underhanded. He was caught cheating. The divorce was filled out.

**A/N: I'm gonna be taking a hiatus for a while. I'm starting to think of some more stories to feel out so Iwill update sooner or later. By the way this will be continued in a another story that is.**


End file.
